Un día normal
by Onmyuji
Summary: Para ellos no era todo un viaje, era solo un día normal.


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi._

_Hola a todos y todas :3 aquí estoy de nuevo reportándome con otro oneshot de mi fandom preferido para escribir (seeeh, que se creían que por estar escribiendo de otros fandom me iba a olvidar de mi fandom debut, ¡pues ya vieron que no! :P)._

_Como comentario, este es un semi AU, aunque los detalles del mismo los explicaré al final para no arruinarles el oneshot. Y por último, decir que este dulcecito fue inspirado en una imagen de DeviantArt: __**Inuyasha: caravan**__ de Limebro (o Vulpeskai, como yo le conocí hace tiempo)._

* * *

><p><strong>Un día normal<strong>

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

><p>Apuntó su arco en dirección al oni, tratando de dar en el punto exacto que le permitiría debilitarlo, así sus compañeros podrían acabar el trabajo. Ancló su mirada en el cuello de aquel gigantesco ser y finalmente, disparó. La estela rosada apareció en el aire, estallando en la nuca de aquella creatura, que apenas perdió un poco de equilibrio. Consternada al ver que sus poderes habían tenido muy poco efecto en é, preparó una segunda flecha con una rapidez apabullante y cargó.<p>

─No gastes flechas, déjamelo a mí. ─Ordenó su compañero, sin dirigirle la mirada, concentrado en el próximo movimiento de su oponente.

─¡Están por todas partes! ─Gritó alguien a lo lejos; la voz de una mujer que apareció montada sobre un youkai gato, en el aire. Kirara se agitó ante el gruñido del ejército maligno que se había desatado en torno a su grupo, mientras su dueña alzaba su arma y se preparaba para atacar─. ¡Hiraikotsu! ─Atacó mientras lanzaba su boomerang gigante en dirección a los onis que perseguían al pequeño grupo─. ¡Su excelencia! ¿Está bien? ─Se dirigió al monje que corría entre onis, volviéndolos cenizas a su paso.

─Ayúdalos mientras yo me hago cargo de este. ─Decretó el líder del grupo, el hombre de cabellos platinados y ropajes rojos, el hanyou Inuyasha. Dirigió su mirada a su compañera, que cargaba una nueva flecha y apuntaba en dirección a Miroku.

─¡Miroku-sama! ¡Agáchese! ─Exclamó la joven, haciendo que el monje se hiciera a un lado y continuara destruyendo youkais por algún otro lado. La miko disparó la flecha en dirección al séquito que se cernía sobre aquel claro en el bosque, purificando todo ser maligno a su paso.

Un par de flechas, y el claro comenzó a verse más y más desolado, mientras Inuyasha y la taiji-ya Sango buscaban algún punto bajo en la defensa del oni gigante que trataba de detener su paso camino a la montaña.

Un llanto comenzó a sonar.

Todos los presentes en el claro escucharon atentamente aquel sonido desgarrador que hizo que la miko de extraños ropajes invernales y el hanyou Inuyasha se tensaran más de lo normal. El oni mostró una sonrisa enferma y avanzó en dirección al sonido, escondido entre la espesura del bosque.

─¡Inuyasha! ¡Va por Hisao-chan! ─Gritó Kagome completamente aterrada, mientras echaba a correr en dirección al youkai. El hanyou se adelantó en la misma dirección, tratando de dar alcance al colosal ser que interfería en su camino.

─¡Cachorro inmundo! ─Gritó el oni, acercándose al aferrado llanto de un crío, que identificó dentro de los arbustos más cercanos a su derecha. Alzó una de sus inmundas patas y se dispuso a pisotear el sitio, cuando una figura roja y veloz se posó en el sitio y apunto su espada hacia el mismo youkai.

─¡No te metas con _mi cachorro_, bastardo de mierda! ¡Kaze no Kizu! ─Y entonces agitó su arma una sola vez, cortando el viento y volviendo pedazos al oni en instantes. Y en un momento, los youkais que los rondaban se esfumaron, como si hubiesen sido meras ilusiones.

Inuyasha respiró profundo, con el sonido de aquel estridente llanto proveniente de los arbustos de fondo. Se dio la vuelta para atender al cachorro cuando vio a su compañera acercándose al arbusto y sacando de ahí, envuelto una gruesa manta y lleno de hojas secas, un pequeño bultito con un espeso cabello negro y orejitas de perro blancas, al que primero apretó entre sus brazos con alivio y que luego meció con cariño.

─Ya, ya, Hisao-chan. Mamá ya está aquí. ─La miko meció suavemente al cachorro entre sus brazos, mientras el hanyou se acercaba a su familia y los abrazaba. Miroku y Sango se acercaron pronto a la familia─. ¡Pobrecito! ¡Estaba tan asustado y tenía frío! ─Lloriqueó ella, completamente embobada con su bebé.

─¿Cómo no? ¡Estaba solo y está haciendo un jodido frío de los mil demonios! ¿Lo ves? ¡Está temblando! ¡Debiste quedarte con él! ─Exigió el hanyou mientras reprendía a su mujer.

─¡No maldigas delante de Hisao-chan, Inuyasha! ¡Además me necesitaban! ¿No es así, Sango-chan? ─Kagome se enfurruñó en una suave discusión con su marido mientras buscaba apoyo en la Taiji-Ya.

─¡Menos mal que Hisao-chan tiene un padre aprensivo! ─Sonrió Sango, afirmando tiernamente con la cabeza mientras veía al bebé inu-hanyou agitarse entre los brazos de su madre, que lo mimaba, aliviada de verlo con bien. Miroku le pasó un brazo por los hombros, igual de sonriente.

─¿Bromeas? ¡Hasta que mi cachorro no tenga garras y pueda defenderse solo y defender a Kagome, no les tocarán ni un solo cabello mientras yo viva! ─Declaró Inuyasha con orgullo mientras soltaba a su familia y caminaba hacia el sendero que seguían antes de ser interceptados─. ¡Tsk, keh! Mejor caminamos antes de que anochezca, cruzando la montaña hay una pequeña aldea. ─Anunció rápidamente, antes de reanudar sus pasos por el camino que se perdía montaña arriba.

Todos sonrieron con buen ánimo al verlo tan abierto, tan humano. Desde que el pequeño Hisao había nacido se había vuelto así, no había dejado de ser tan protector como cuando el período de embarazo de Kagome, la miko del futuro. Y aún con eso, nadie en la manada había perdido la costumbre de viajar alrededor del Japón.

─¡Espéranos, Inuyasha! ─Corrió Kagome en dirección a su esposo, aferrada al bulto que era su pequeño hijo y caminó detrás de él, conversando tiernamente de cosas relativas al pequeño cachorro. El monje y la taiji-ya los siguieron después, sonrientes.

Y continuaron su viaje como todo _un día normal_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS.<strong>_ Bueno, como se imaginarán, este es un semi AU basado en la idea de que, después de la derrota de Naraku, son Inuyasha y Kagome los primeros en casarse y tener hijos, no así Sango y Miroku (que además parece que ya andan en las suyas también). Esa es la explicación por la cual no aparece Shippou, porque según mi idea, él ya está de viaje entrenando para ser un kitsune poderoso :3

Cuéntenme, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿La redacción, la narración, el IC de los personajes? Sus comentarios ya saben que son ultra valiosos para mí, que me gusta mejorar con lo que escribo todo el tiempo :D

Espero tener la oportunidad de leerles muy pronto :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
